This invention relates generally to an improved and relatively simple apparatus for supporting an elongated spray tube with respect to a spray container such as an aerosol can or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a simplified spray tube and related support assembly for removably storing the spray tube with the spray container in a manner protected against inadvertent loss.
Spray containers such as aerosol cans and the like are well known in the art for containing and spraying a wide range of fluids such as lubricants, cleaning solutions, insecticides, etc. In many spray containers, particularly such as conventional aerosol cans, the fluid is contained under pressure for controlled release upon operation of a spray nozzle unit typically mounted at the top of the spray container. A cap of lightweight molded plastic is normally provided for covering and protecting the spray nozzle unit during shipment or storage, and between uses of the spray container.
In some spray container applications, an elongated spray tube of lightweight flexible plastic is provided for use in directing the discharged fluid to a specific location, or to insure fluid discharge as a discrete thin liquid stream. In such applications, the elongated spray tube is normally sold with the spray container, with the spray tube typically being attached by adhesive tape onto the exterior of the spray container. When use is desired, the spray tube is removed from the container and one end of the spray tube is seated within a nozzle discharge port for in-line guided passage of the sprayed fluid. Such nozzle installation of the spray tube requires prior removal of the protective cap from the container; similarly, subsequent replacement of the cap after use requires the spray tube to be removed from the nozzle unit. Desirably, when the spray tube is removed from the spray nozzle unit, the spray tube is reattached onto the spray container for storage and ready for subsequent use. Unfortunately, however, in many instances, the spray tube is intentionally or negligently not reattached to the spray container, or reattachment is rendered impossible due to failure of the adhesive tape to stick to the container. Failure to reattach the spray tube to the container frequently results in the spray tube becoming lost and thus unavailable when subsequent use is desired.
In the prior art, a variety of nozzle unit and/or cap assembly constructions have been proposed for supporting an elongated spray tube with respect to the spray container, with a view toward preventing spray tube loss between uses. Some of these proposals utilize special cap constructions in combination with specialized spray tube configurations to accommodate installation of a protective cap without requiring spray tube removal between uses. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,528. Other such arrangements have suggested rotating specialized cap structures designed to wind a flexible spray tube between a normal outwardly projecting position for operation and a stored spiral shape concealed within the cap. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,974. However, in these various proposals, the cap structures and/or related spray tubes have been relatively complicated in construction and/or have required a significant number of mechanical components resulting in significant increases in the overall cost of the spray container product.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved arrangement for removably and conveniently storing an elongated spray tube with respect to a spray container such as an aerosol can. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.